1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sign board, and more particularly, to a rotary sign board that is installed around the outer periphery of a post in a building or on an underground passage and is rotated at a predetermined speed, thereby effectively providing a variety of information to people who pass there.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, sign boards are used to provide all kinds of commercial or noncommercial information to lots of unspecified people who pass around them, and thus, all kinds and sizes of sign boards are installed everywhere people come and go. There are provided a great variety of sign boards including a painting board having a flat member on which a given piece of information is displayed by using pigments and a big-sized electric sign board providing moving images by using light emitting diodes. This invention is applicable to all kinds of sign boards introduced up to now, providing a display portion having various visual transmitting media on which given information is indicated disposed around the post of a building, the display portion rotated at a given speed by a driving portion like a motor.
FIG. 1 is a partly cut perspective view showing a conventional lamp-embedded sign board. As shown, the conventional sign board includes an outer frame 110 forming a given space portion at the inside thereof, a plurality of fluorescent lamps 130 mounted at the inside of the outer frame 110 to provide given intensity of light, a reflection board 140 disposed at the rear of the plurality of fluorescent lamps 130 for reflecting the light generated from the fluorescent lamps 130, and a display panel 120 mounted at the front of the outer frame 110 and formed of a semitransparent material for transmitting the light generated from the fluorescent lamps 130. In this case, the visual information to be provided is printed on the one face of the display panel 120.
Such the type of sign board is generally installed on the wall surface of a building or structure to provide given pieces of visual information to people who come and go there, and if necessary, the fluorescent lamps 130 work to attract the interest of the people to there.
However, the conventional sign board is of a generally flat structure that is fixed to a prescribed position, which makes the visible area limited to a front direction, and further, the printed information is fixed on the display panel 120, without any movement, which makes the information very simple thus to fail to attract the interest of people to the sign board.